Father's Day
by Brainyxbat
Summary: On Father's Day, Shenzi sneaks out on her own to get a present for her daddy.


Rugrats Parody (Original Story)

Father's Day

Today was a day little, 2-year-old Shenzi Tuck had grown to love: Father's Day. Last year, when she was 1, she made a picture with macaroni and a paper plate. She was laying in her bed already dressed for the day, feeling lazy. She knew her dad would come get her eventually.

She was wearing a black "Daddy's Little Rock Star" T-shirt for that day, a Lil' Bats black and white tutu, a white bow with skulls in her long hair, her favorite black and white ruffle socks, and black sneakers. After a few seconds, as she predicted, her daddy Friar Tuck came in and saw her laying in her bed.

"You plan on getting up anytime soon, girlie?" He smirked at her. Shenzi smiled and shook her head. "Oh really? Well, I think a certain someone will change your mind." Shenzi widened her eyes and quickly stood on the floor, smoothing out her skirt and smiling innocently.

In her 2 years of living, she learned that whenever he'd say "a certain someone," he meant the Tickle Monster. It got her every time.

"That's better," He joked, chuckling as he picked her up and kissed her cheek. "You know what day it is?" Shenzi nodded and smiled excitedly. Little did he know, there was a disaster waiting to happen.

While he was in the bathroom later showering, little Shenzi sneaked out of the house through a window on her own! Because she wanted to get a present for her daddy for Father's Day.

The 2-year-old child had opened a window a bit after a minute of struggling, , squeezed through it, and toddled along the sidewalks. Yet she forgot to close the window.

After several minutes, almost a half hour, she arrived at a CVS store. She pushed the doors open with a struggle, and then she looked around for the cards section. She received quite a few stares along the way; because it wasn't exactly normal seeing a little 2-year-old girl in a store by herself.

After finding the Father's Day cards, she looked through them for a while, looking in the "Father's Day Cards from Children" section.

Back at home, Friar Tuck had come out of the bathroom, initially unaware that his little daughter was missing.

"Shenzi!" He called out, but there was no answer; and she didn't come over. "Shenzi?"

Back at the store, Shenzi had found the perfect card; She had to climb up on the shelf to get it by herself. She trotted up to the counter, where the cashier lady smiled down at her. "Hello there," She smiled, putting her arms on the counter, "Do you want to buy that card, and take it home?" The black-haired child nodded and put the card on the counter. "Okay, do you have any money on you?" The lady asked her.

Shenzi's smile faded and she checked frantically for some money, but to no avail.

"You don't have money?" She asked in concern. The child shook her head, tears coming in her large eyes. "Oh, Well, I'm sorry, but you can't take it home if you can't pay for it," She said gently. Shenzi's tiny lips quivered before she started to cry. A woman came up.

"What's the problem here?" She asked the cashier when she saw Shenzi.

"That little girl wanted to buy a card, but she doesn't have any money."

"Oh," The woman said in concern, then she made a selfless decision, "How much is it?"

"Only 2 dollars," The cashier said. The woman gave her the 2 dollars, then she gave Shenzi the card.

"Here, you can take it home now," She smiled at the little girl. Shenzi smiled widely before she took it and ran out the doors, the two women smiling.

Shenzi started to head back home, but she stopped at the elementary school where her old mother used to work at. What really caught her eye was a flier by the door; it said "Craft Day for Father's Day!" She looked down at the card, deciding to try and make something to go with it, and she toddled inside after pushing the doors open with a struggle.

Back home, Friar Tuck was looking around for Shenzi.

"Okay Shenzi, if you're playing hide and seek without letting me know, you win. You can come out now," He chuckled before he waited for her to come out. But when that didn't happen, he started to get worried. "Shenzi? Okay, this isn't funny anymore. Where are you?" He looked under the beds, the tables, the chairs, and he looked in all the cabinets. When he had no luck, and when he saw the open window, he was officially worried. "Oh God," He grabbed the house phone and dialed the first number that came to mind; the Goofs. Shenzi always stayed at their house.

"Hello?" Goofy answered after a couple seconds.

"Goofy, is Shenzi at your house?" Friar Tuck asked quickly in desperation.

"Uh no," Goofy said in confusion, "You never dropped her off. Why?"

"Well, I can't find her here."

"What? That's awful!" Goofy exclaimed in concern. "Have you called the police to report her missing?"

"No, not yet," He admitted, "I wanted to call you first, just in case she wandered off to your house."

"Okay," Goofy nodded, "Well, I hope you find her," He said before he hung up. Friar Tuck flopped on a chair in the kitchen, and laid his hand over his eyes. He hoped that Shenzi was okay; he couldn't lose his little angel. He'd blame himself for not keeping the windows locked if she was hurt, or worse, killed.

Back at the school, Shenzi had found the art room and toddled inside.

"Well, hello there," A lady smiled at her, "Do you want to make something here?" Shenzi nodded, then she walked over to a table with a free seat and plopped down. The lady couldn't help but stare at her as she picked up a paper heart and letter stickers; the child looked so familiar to her.

After about a minute, she realized who the child was; she was Maya's kid! '_But what's she doing here without her father?'_ She thought. So she took out her phone, and dialed the Tuck house number, and waited for an answer.

Back at home, Friar Tuck jumped on the floor, and ran over to the phone when it started ringing, and quickly answered it.

"H-hello?" He answered, out of breath.

"Mr. Tuck, your daughter Shenzi is here, at the elementary school your wife worked at," The lady informed, as Shenzi was almost finished with her creation. The badger widened his eyes as his heart almost stopped.

"Seriously?" It was all he could say after he heard what she told him.

"Yeah, seriously," She smiled, "You can come over here to get her. She's not hurt or anything, I promise; she's perfectly fine."

"I'm on my way," Friar Tuck quickly hung up, grabbed his car keys, and made a beeline for the school.

Once he arrived, he ran into the room where his daughter was at.

"Oh, you're here!" The lady smiled, "I'll be right back." She headed for a certain table, then came back, holding Shenzi's free hand. "Here's your daughter," She smiled as the child jumped into her daddy's arms happily.

"Shenzi Callie Tuck, do not scare me like that ever again!" He lightly scolded her, but she just giggled and held out the card that had the heart inside. "What's this?" He supported her with one hand, and took the card with the other, "Is this for me?" She nodded, and he smiled when he saw the heart inside. "Oh, thanks sweetheart," He hugged Shenzi as the lady smiled at the scene.

"But next time, just tell me if you want to get me something; I'll take you, and I promise I'll act surprised," Shenzi giggled as the lady laughed a bit. Then Shenzi's large eyes drooped almost completely closed and she let out a yawn.

"Aww," The lady smiled, "She's wiped out; Had a long day."

"Yeah," Friar Tuck smiled as the child laid her head on his shoulder, asleep with the card and heart in her little lap. "Thanks for telling me she was here. I don't know what I'd do if she was anywhere else right now." "You're welcome," The lady smiled, "She was holding a card that most likely came from CVS; Lord knows how she was able to pull that off," She giggled. "Well, why don't you take her home, and put her to bed? She needs it."

"Okay," He nodded before he started to head out, "And thanks again!" He put Shenzi in her baby seat, covered her little body with her favorite black blanket that had white skulls all over, and drove off for home. The card and heart were on the passenger seat.

When he was at a stoplight, he heard a little, squeaky yawn. He looked back and smiled when he saw Shenzi stretching her arms up.

"Hey sleepyhead," He smiled as she smiled back sleepily, "You have a long day?" She nodded. "Well, there won't be any more days like this, because I'll be keeping the windows and doors locked."

Shenzi looked down at her blanket and played with it awkwardly, biting her lip with her tiny teeth.

"It's OK, I'm not mad," He assured her as she looked up again, "I was just worried sick about you." Shenzi smiled sheepishly before she yawned again, rubbing her tired eyes. The light had turned green, so he continued to head home.

When they arrived, Shenzi was asleep again. Friar Tuck smiled as he lifted her out of her baby seat, carried her into the house along with the card and heart, and laid her in her bed. He kissed her little forehead and stroked her long, dark hair as she smiled and hugged her blanket closer in her sleep.

He left the room so he could put the card and heart in a special place.

* * *

**(A/N: I originally wrote this yesterday, but I decided to put it up today, since this centers on Father's Day. Goofy and the version of Friar Tuck I used belong to Disney. Shenzi belongs to me.)**


End file.
